Changing Room
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Lo unico que hay que hacer es decorar, pero yo seré la conductora, asi que todo puede pasar. ¡desastre al por mayor! Primer capitulo la habitacion de ArwenAragorn y la torre Barad-dur.


Changing Room

Anuncio

Verán en mis vacaciones me la pasé viendo un canal que tiene muchos programas Británicos. Pues bien me quedé traumada con uno y mi mentecita distorsionada se quemó al pensar en mi versión de Changing Room o conocido en Latinoamérica como "Mi casa, Tu casa". Antes de empezar debo aclarar que no gano nada de dinero al hacer esto. La idea del programa es propiedad de la BBC de Londres y los personajes en turno no son míos. XP

Dejen les explico rápidamente la temática del programa. Dos parejas de vecinos intercambian casas para remodelar una habitación determinada. Cada pareja cuenta con la ayuda de un diseñador. El Conductor va a cada habitación a ver el progreso y ayuda en el rediseño. Aparte las dos parejas cuentan con la ayuda de un maniático y loco Carpintero. Tienen el plazo de dos días para cumplir con la meta y un presupuesto de 800 dolarés.

Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

Lleneri: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la primera edición (y posiblemente la ultima) de Changing Room en Estamos en La tierra media, justo en la hermosa Ciudad de Osgiliath. Soy su anfitriona Jennyfer Lleneri.

Hoy tenemos a dos parejas muy singulares, del lado oscuro y con miles de años tenemos a Sauron y al rey brujo de Angmar. En la ciudad blanca tenemos a una pareja de reyes, los soberanos de Gondor, el rey Elessar (conocido como Aragorn) y la reina Arwen.

Debido a que estaban aburridos, aparte que a Arwen no le gusta la decoración humana y Sauron desea tener más visitas (incluimos la locura de la escritora). Nos llamaron para arreglar sus habitaciones. En Gondor, será la habitación de Arwen y Aragorn y en Mordor, la torre de Barad-dur.

Aragorn: a decir verdad ¬¬ nadie te habl

Lleneri: ¬¬ callese

Arwen: n0n que emoción

Sauron: n0n si, que emocion

Nazgul: ¬¬U

Lleneri: bueno, Sauron y el rey brujo serán el equipo rosa, tendrán de ayuda de diseñador a Gimli hijo de Gloin. Arwen y Aragorn serán el equipo amarillo fosforescente, contando con la ayuda del diseñador Samsagaz Gamyi.

Sauron: el rosa me queda bien n.n

Rey Brujo: matente

Aragorn: ¬¬ ¿cómo te matamos si no estas muerto ni vivo?

Rey Brujo: matente

Lleneri: Los cuatro cuentan con la ayuda del loco Handy Martín, ahora intercambien llaves. [El rey brujo y Aragorn se quedan viendo molestos] ¬.¬ ¡Ahora! [se cambian las llaves] n.n tienen el plazo de 2 días y 800 galeones (tipo de moneda de los magos) ¡Bien, comiencen! [Arwen se va corriendo toda emocionada mientras que Aragorn está gruñendo. El rey brujo busca una forma de morirse]

-/-/-/- Habitación de AA (Arwen-Aragorn) Primer día -/-/-/-

Gimli: ¬¬ muy bien. Deberán obedecerme en cada una de mis ordenes. Si no les gusta mi diseño, no importa. Al fin y al cabo no es para ustedes.

Sauron: OwO si, le haremos caso al conocedor.

Rey Brujo: ¿desde cuando un enano es diseñador de interiores?

[Aparece Lleneri]

Lleneri: desde que me amenazó con su hacha T-T y con no darme cerveza enana U-U eso fue lo peor.

Rey Brujo: ¬¬ ebria...

Lleneri: bueno... n.n me despido por el momento [se va cargando varias botellas de cerveza enana]

Gimli: bien, señores, un enano no vive para siempre, no como ustedes dos. ¿podrían decirme como quieren la habitación para los reyes de Gondor?

Sauron: siii, con mucha gente empalada en las paredes y con un gran ojo en su colcha para que sepan que el ojo rojo de mí, lo ve todo.

Rey Brujo: sólo pon unas plantitas para que la elfa crea estar en un bosque y ya.

Gimli: ¬¬ bien.... me basaré en eso.

Sauron: estoy segurísimo que eso es lo que desean nn

Intervención Divina de la Escritora

Lleneri: Bueno, a decir verdad antes que todo comenzará grabamos una entrevista a las parejas para saber como querían sus habitaciones y aquí están.

/ Aragorn Arwen/

Arwen: Antes que nada, quiero un cambio total. Los humanos no saben decorar. UoU

Aragorn: ¬¬ hey! Gondor es bonita tal como es, no hay que cambiarle nada.

Arwen: ¿oyeron una vocecita? [saca a Aragorn de la entrevista] como iba diciendo, pueden cambiar todo, no me importa que haya personas empaladas en las paredes o un ojo rojo en la colcha de la cama.

Lleneri: nn seguro, lo tomaremos en cuenta [piensa] ¬¬ Elfa loca... quiero una habitación como esa pero sin el ojo T-T

/ Sauron- Rey Brujo/

Sauron: Lo primero que quiero es que está torre quede presentable para visitas. Hace mucho que no recibio a alguien.

Rey Brujo: y cuando por fin recibiste visitas, te tumbaron tu reino de terror. ¬w¬ Los elfos y los humanos son muy buenas visitas. Pero nada supera a los hobbits que llegaron a los pies de tu torre, no te saludaron y derrotaron una vez más.

Sauron: si eso fue malo... pero se debio a mi mala decoración, tal vez con algo mejor pasen a visitarme... ¡así me vengaré de cada uno de ellos! - 

Rey Brujo: ¬.¬U A que mi jefecito que está loco.. lo peor no paga mi seguro y no me da bono navideño. ¡Huelga! [saca letrerito que dice "huelga"]

Sauron: ¬¬ callate, [lo mira] y no uses esa ropa interior UoU no te queda

Rey Brujo: odio que haga eso

Lleneri:[se cubre] ni se te ocurra verme [mira a Sauron] ¬¬

Fin de la intervención Divina de la Escritora

Gimli: Me basaré en eso, por lo tanto creo que no necesitaremos pintura. Lo primero que hay que hacer es tomar una hacha y destruir todo lo que hay alrededor. u.u

Rey Brujo: eso es facil

Sauron: n0n lo que diga el experto

[todos toman una hacha y comienzan a destruir lo que hay por su camino. En eso aparece Lleneri seguida de Handy Martin]

Lleneri: orale! ¿se vale unirse al reventón? OwO [toma una hacha]

Gimli: seguro, hey Martín! Necesito muchos postes de madera. UoU es para la decoración.

Martín: ¬¬ no creo que con eso pueda conseguir chicas. Martín Mystery no se rebaja a hacerla de carpintero - 

Sauron: si nos ayudas, te digo como espiar chicas por toda la eternidad.

Martín: OuO hecho [se va corriendo]

=Media hora despues=

Lleneri: ya me cansé -.- hay se ven [se va]

Sauron: a este paso nunca acabaremos [ve la habitación y la mitad del lugar está todo destruido]

Gimli: bien... usaremos parte del presupuesto y contrataremos a alguien que lo haga por nosotros. Por mientras, busquemos gente para empalar.

Sauron, Rey Brujo: esta bien

?: eh disculpen, ¿aquí es la ciudad de Gondor? [todos ven a la puerta y no hay nadie] por acá [ven a la venta y ven un inmenso monstruo metalico parado cerca de la ventana] Hola soy coop, me mandaron para derribar una habitación

Gimli: que rapido chico, prosigue con tu trabajo nn

Coop: bien... ¡es hora de la diversion! Vean lo que es capaz de hacer mi lindo Megas [el robot, porque era robo,t mete la mano a la habitación y de una sola pasada destruye todo] ¿qué? Ya es todo...ah bueno... vamos por una de esas carnes bien asadas que vendían en la entrada. [se va]

Gimli: ¿qué están viendo haraganes? Hay que buscar personas para el empalamiento. [se van]

Barad-dur Primer Día

Aragorn: ¬¬U creo que Sauron no ha decorado esto desde que vive aqu

Arwen: UoU esas sillas se ven muy incomodas... [señala unas sillas de tortura, esas que tienen piquitos]

Aragorn: o.o y vaya que si

Arwen: UvU lo bueno es que venimos a arreglarlo

Sam: n.n si para eso estamos, pero que es lo que creen que desea Sauron para esta habitación.

Arwen: OuO flores, azúcar y muchos colores!

Aragorn: ¬¬ amor, Sauron no es Mojojojo. Ya no debes ver Cartoon Network

Sam: es una excelente idea!

Aragorn: o.O ¿¿¿¿que, que que????

Sam: miren la pintura que consegui [enseña miles de botes con tonos pasteles y la mayoria puros rosas y colores cursi] Es hora de pintar n0n

Arwen: sii

Aragorn: T-T Por eru..

[Aparece Lleneri]

Lleneri: hola. Hola [ve que están pintando] adios, adios

Sam: lleneri toma una brocha y ayudanos a pintar.

Lleneri: -.- damn it [toma la brocha]

Habitación AA Segundo Día

[empalando gente]

Gimli: ¬¬ ya dejen de quejarse, los humanos son muy debiles. [empala a Bill Helechal]

Sauron: oUo que divertido es esto [empala a Saruman] n0n

Rey Brujo: ni que lo diga n0n [empala a Grima]

Lleneri: wiiii, divertido! [empala a Gollum]

Gimli: ¬¬ Lleneri! Se supone tu debes estar haciendo la colcha del ojo, no empalando gente

Lleneri: ToT pero esto es más divertido

Gimli: esta bien UoU yo voy a hacer la colcha tu empala gente.

Lleneri: wiiiii n0n

[después de empalar gente y poner la colcha, que por cierto aun tenía alfileres, esta terminada la habitación]

Gimli: no esperen.. [va corriendo a cortarle una parte al árbol blanco, regresa a la habitación y la tira a donde le da la gana] n0n listo!

Lleneri: bien hora de hablar con el diseñador.. nUn ¿cúal fue tu mayor extravagancia?

Gimli: Los postes de madera, Martín no sabe escoger buena madera.

Martín: - soy agente secreto de lo paranormal, no carpintero

Lleneri: ¿mejor compra?

Gimli: la gente empalada y el árbol blanco

Lleneri: bueno la hora de la verdad, de un presupuesto de 800 galeones.. gastaste... sólo 1 galeon por comprarle la comida a Coop xDD

Gimli: n0n siii

Barad-Dur Segundo Día

Aragorn: mi espalda, mis manos. Ni cuando fui a salvar a Merry y Pippin tuve que sufrir todo esto T-T ¿por qué Sauron no tiene habitaciones en un torre tan inmensa? ¬¬ maldito

Arwen: oUo que hermoso lugar [todo lleno de colores enfermizamente alegres, con caritas felices y dibujos de animalitos con ojos tiernos, de esos que al verlos te da miedo y asco]

Sam: non una obra de arte

Arwen: si n0n

Aragorn: [ve el dibujo de un cachorrito con ojos tiernos] ¬¬U si, una obra de arte...[tiembla]

[aparece Lleneri de la nada]

Lleneri: entrevista al diseñador n0n ¿mayor extravagancia?

Sam: hacer que un montaraz dibujara todos los animalitos sin intentar salir huyendo

Lleneri: [piensa] yo también huiría [le da escalofrios de ver a un perrito] errr bueno ¿mejor compra?

Sam: las flores traidas de Lorien para los floreros.

Lleneri: en fin, de un presupuesto de 800 galones gastaste... [ve la fractura] 12317467567468716435871465716453714351589 galeones ¬¬U

Sam: o.o oohhh... pense que sería más

Lleneri: O.Ou

Habitación AA Entrega del desastre, digo rediseño

Lleneri:[arwen y aragorn tiene los ojos cerrados a un lado de LLeneri] bien.... no soy buena para dejar en suspenso... solo les digo que OwO a mi me encanto la decoración. ¡Abran los ojos!

Arwen: O.O

Aragorn: O.O

Arwen: ¡Me gusta!

Aragorn: ToT Por eru ¿qué han hecho? [conmocionado] Mi habitación [ve el pedazo de árbol blanco] O.O noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo [le dan 3 paros cardiacos seguidos]

Arwen: toma ese grito como que le gusto n0n

Lleneri: xD

Barad-dur Entrega del jardín de niños digo de la torre rediseñada

Lleneri:[Sauron y el rey brujo tienen los ojos cerrados] T-T este lugar me da miedo.. así que abran los ojos para ya irme.

Sauron: OuO ¡que hermosos!

Rey Brujo: x0x [se muere.. o se destruye ¬¬ no me importa, sólo se va]

Sauron: esto es genial! nUn así vendrán a visitarme ¡y me vengaré de ellos! [risa malefica] Muajajajjajajajaja

Lleneri: Well, esto es todo desde los limites de Gondor y Mordor. Se noto que estaba traumada, lo sé pero me gusto hacer esto xDDD. Si desean ver otro capitulo de este singular y patético fanfic, favor de dejar review con la serie y/o libro que deseen. Que sea medio conocido que ando desconectada del mundo xDDD

Aragorn: [con una hacha en mano y un tic en el ojo] ò.ó lleneri moriras! Por tu culpa el árbol blanco está muerto

Lleneri: O.O dios! Digo por Eru! ¡aquí corrio que aquí murio! [se va corriendo perseguida por Aragorn]

Coop: Miren n0n un rascador de espaldas [rompe la torre de Ecthelion, la torre blanca y rasca la espalda de Megas XL con ella] nUn


End file.
